Defining Facts, Theories, and Dogmas
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: A couple months have passed, and Convertedward and Convertella are living in sin with their new life ahead of them. But why aren't they telling their parents yet? And who is Mallory? Will she become the linchpin of the relationship or the cause of barrier between them? Sequel to Emmett's Theory
1. Chapter 1

**JULY DRABBLE ENTRY!**

**SUMMARY: A couple months have passed, and Convertedward and Convertella are living in sin with their new life ahead of them. But why aren't they telling their parents yet? And who is Mallory? Will she become the linchpin of the relationship or the cause of barrier between them? Sequel to Emmett's Theory**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I try to keep my story as realistic as possible, but if ever you find something offending or beyond the realms of real life in any sense, please suspend the laws of reality and remember that this is only a work of fiction.**

******UNBETA'D. PLEASE DON'T MIND MY MISTAKES. I'M ONLY HUMAN. :D**

* * *

**THE DAY AFTER**

**- CONFESSIONS -**

I cock an eyebrow in question while crossing my arms. Goddamit, let's just get this over with. "So, who wants to start?"

All six of us are rounded on our usual table. I both wish we are in somewhere private and, at the same time, crowded. You know, so we can save some dignity even though we're having a face-off in front of everybody? Cue internal sigh. _Whatever, dude, _my brain retorts. Even I can't understand my own internal rambling.

I roll my eyes at no one in particular. Sometimes, your biggest enemy is your own self.

Seconds pass ... turning into minutes ... until an imaginary cricket starts chirping in my head. None of the fuckers would answer!

Pursing my lips, I make a move to stand up and walk out of the room beforeone of them _finally _moves a nerve to speak up.

"I came up with it!" Emmett claims. He then looks at me with pleading eyes. "It was for my final thesis. I saw your group one time at a club and pushed my luck when I asked Alice and Rose the week after. Forgive me for wanting to graduate college."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward pipes in. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! You all fucking set us up!"

Unfortunately, his shouting garnered more "concerned citizens" than is necessary. I soothingly pat his back in an attempt to calm him down. From the ten weeks I've lived with him, I know he's quite tempered. Oh, hell, what am I saying? _We _are both tempered.

"We were concerned about the two of you. I know that, for now, you won't understand this, but someday you will," Alice implores.

"If you listen to us, you'll understand," Jasper says. Ah, Jasper, always the negotiator.

I glance at Edward for a sign of … _anything_. He gives me a curt nod, signalling me to give them a chance to explain. "Who'll start?"

"I guess I should since I'm the reason of this craziness," Em answers, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Like hell you are," I hear Edward whisper. I send him a pointed look, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

With a gulp, Em starts. "So this was all about my thesis. My topic was about sexuality. I've read about this quote from a report by Centrefor Addiction and Mental Health, stating that not all sexual orientations are fixed, and that, for some, it can be fluid and changed. That week, I saw your gang in a club and noticed that two of you are homosexuals. The day after, a theory was created in my head, and, luckily, just a couple of days have passed, and I didn't need to search for any of you because I found Rose and Alice in this coffee shop. I convinced them to help me-"

"Wait, what _is _this 'theory'?" I interrupt, crossing my arms.

"I, or _we, _had to do something that will make the two of you test if the report was correct. Since both of you weren't on good terms that time, we figured you'll somehow 'reverse psychology' each other and become friends along the way."

I must admit, I was gaping a little while listening to him. I actually don't know if I should feel good about that or get more pissed off.

"What are your findings then?" Edward probes.

"You know what those are yourself," Emmett confidently replies.

"So you four planned the whole thing, even the robbery?"

Em jerks his head, agreeing. Now this time, my jaw is utterly on the table, and I have no plans on picking it up this early, 'cause I bet there's more.

"Eleazar lied when he told us he couldn't replace the 'stolen' things right away?" Edward quizzes Rose since Eleazar is her uncle. Damn, if you'll just imagine how they fucking thought of the whole scenario. It gives me the chills.

"Yes," Rose mumbles. It's really a different thing when you only hear Edward guessing all of it correctly, and Rose actually making it a fact.

"Have you passed your thesis?" Edward probes.

Emmett shrugs. "I haven't."

"What are you planning to write?" I don't know exactly why Edward keeps on interrogating them, but, shit, it's his decision.

"What I got from my observations since I know that none of you will cooperate with me."

I scoff. I can't believe that he's making us sound like the bad guys here!

"I'll tell you," Edward shockingly responds.

"You're kidding, right?" I quickly shoot at him. He just shakes his head at me.

In the heat of the moment, I suddenly shout, "You four owe us. Big!"

* * *

**YA LIKE? ;) HOPE YOU LADIES UNDERSTAND, IF YOU DIDN'T BEFORE.**

**SEE YOU FRIDAY THE 13th!**


	2. SATURDAY, LAST WEEK OF MAY PREPARE!

**I. LOVE. 13! SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE. I WON STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT AND GOT MEASURED FOR MY VOLLEYBALL UNIFORM AND I'M #13! WHOOHOO!**

**Anyhoo...**

**Let's start? This is an extreme (LOL for using the word 'extreme') fast forward. Remember, this is the start of the sequel.**

**Um... did I put a disclaimer on the first post? Whatever. I'm just gonna put another one, then.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I try to keep my story as realistic as possible, but if ever you find something offending or beyond the realms of real life in any sense, please suspend the laws of reality and remember that this is only a work of fiction.**

**UNBETA'D. Apologies for the corrections, but some people really just don't understand how my brain works and I'm afraid that _this _story's NOT SUITABLE to be beta'd. xD**

* * *

**SATURDAY, LAST WEEK OF MAY**

**PREPARE!**

**EPOV**

"Yes, okay, bye," I answer before ending the phone call.

"What's for lunch, Bella?" I shout out from inside the study room. As I turn off the computer, I think about the last time she made lunch. Last time, meaning when we were still homos... I guess. She had this crazy, jet black mullet hair, heavy eyeliner, and t-shirt and jeans. I must admit, sometimes I kinda miss that kind of Bella, other times I don't. I mean, that's the girl I did fall in love with. Oh, yes, _fall in love with._

I can't wipe off this smirk I have on my face by time I walk out of the study room. Life is just that cheesy.

"Fuck," I whimper when I enter the kitchen. I literally feel my pants tightening at the sight of my girlfriend cooking _naked _– as in _no _clothes on. She could be really ... _proud_ of her assets sometimes, and I know I'm one of the reasons for it.

"Hi, baby," I hear the most beautiful voice in the world say. I stride to her side and quickly kiss the living hell outta her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I mumble as I move my mouth to her tits, my right hand massaging her left boob. "Seriously, no clothes on?"

She moans, gripping tightly at the strands of my hair. "God, you're such a boob-man."

"You can't blame me for wanting these before, so pardon me for my fetish." I continue to suck, suck, and suck.

"Just shut up," she whines. I look up my lashes to see her face contorting in pleasure. I tease her by licking and pinching her nipples.

"You should've at least put an apron on," I chide while I stand up to kiss her. "Your skin might get spots from the oil."

"Aw, you're concerned." She snakes her arms up to my shoulders and pulls me in for a chaste one.

"I mean, you never know ..." I tease her. She narrows her dubious eyes at me.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Edward?"

Bella gasps. "Shit!" I quirk my mouth to the side in an attempt to suppress my laughter. She glares at me and pokes me with her pointy finger. "You! You didn't tell me!"

I back away and throw the apron at her. She huffs, reluctantly putting the apron on.

"Love you," I say, dashing to the door.

* * *

**Sooo... reactions on the FIRST chapter? And I mean it when I said PREPARE. You do have to prepare. xD**

**Oh... and this one is now a semi-entry for the drabble wars. I have a new entry called Out of Sync. Check it out, too! :D**


	3. SATURDAY, I TOLD YOU TO PREPARE, BABY

**Guess it's about damn time I updated, huh?**

* * *

**SOMETIME AROUND MAY**

**I TOLD YOU TO PREPARE, REMEMBER?**

**BPOV**

That Edward! He didn't fucking tell me his parents are coming, and now I'm pretty much naked inside the kitchen, not knowing what in the hell I should do.

"Mom, hi!" I hear him greet his mother, Esme. I gulp in panic. I start to smell something burning and realize it's the food I was cooking.

"Oh, hell," I whine, speedily trying to mix the ingredients in the pan. While cooking, I manage to eavesdrop on the conversation in the living room. He better not make any of them come in here or else...

"What took you so long? I already called so it won't be that much of a surprise," Esme chastises. I scoff. He didn't even tell me she called!

"Do you know where Bella is?" I freeze after hearing the voice I'm dreading to hear. Why is he with them? So, what, they're best friends now?

"Uh, um," Edward splutters. Ya better come up with a good excuse, fucker! "She's, uh, cooking in the kitchen."

"Oh, that's great! I'm starving," my dad, Charlie, happily announces.

And _then_ someone gasps. I turn around on impulse and see Esme standing at by the kitchen door. Luckily, the breakfast island covered my bare ass, so I know that's not what she was gasping about.

"Bella!" she chirps. Good thing the food is done, so I quickly back away from the stove and move behind the head of the island when she is trying to give me a hug. Her eyes widen as she gets confused. I give her a huge smile.

"Hi, Esme. How's life going?" I lamely ask. She must be thinking I've lost my mind as she sees me shifting my eyes from the door to her, and vice versa.

"Uh, I gotta freshen up, so..." I babble while walking backwards. I could've laughed at her 'what-the-hell?' face if it only wasn't directed at me.


	4. SATURDAY, HELL AND BACK?

**SOMETIME AROUND MAY **

**HELL AND BACK?**

**BPOV**

Slowly, I take steps sideways to hide my ass to Charlie and my boyfriend's dad, Carlisle. Edward _finally _notices my discomfort and helps me cover up while I run towards our bedroom.

"Is Bella okay?" Dad questions Edward using the tone he used when he was asking about the lingerie Edward had secretly bought for me. I would've felt bad for him, but because he's partly the reason why I'm in this fuckery... _too bad, boyfriend._

"Bella, are you done?" Edward hisses at my ear. I let out a small yelp and shift my head to face him.

"Yeah, I am," I whisper, heading straight to the living room. I know I should've thought more of how I'm going to look like in front of them, because they keep on staring at me like they've seen a ghost or something.

"Bella, is that you?" Esme asks. I give her a small smile, a little uncomfortable at the attention I've been receiving.

Suddenly, Charlie stands up and walks over to me. He gives me a hug. "You look gorgeous, honey." Honey? Since when did he start call me 'honey'? Cullens' rubbing off on him.

"Thanks, Dad," I uncomfortably said, hugging him back. After releasing me, he goes back to his seat. I search for Edward and find him seating on the couch. He silently signals me to sit beside him.

Once seated, time to face the 'rents.

Let's just say we haven't really discussed telling them about some of the _major _changes in our... ya know? Yeah.

I cross my arms and go first. "Why didn't you tell me you three are coming? I could've prepared."

"Oh, honey, this was originally a surprise, but I still called Edward earlier to let you know," Esme explains.

"You're gonna prepare, Bells? Why, do you still live here? I thought the apartment was fixed already," Charlie adds. I stifle a groan that almost escaped my lips and run a hand through my hair.

I start a hunt for my phone and - thankfully - find it on top of the side table. I gesture one finger for Dad to wait and say, "Hold on to that thought, Dad," as I type away.

_I fucking h8 you, Edward. You're gonna pay for this, btch! - __**b**_

One moment later, we hear a beep on Edward's cell, and he reads the text - _my _text.

Guess what.

Asshole just chuckles.


	5. SATURDAY, INTERROGATIONS

**SATURDAY, MAY **

**INTERROGATIONS**

**BPOV**

"Uh, er, well, um..." Motherfuck. Why are their questions directed at me?

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard someone check. I squint my eyes and nod my head furiously.

"Do you mind if I ask why you went inside Edward's bedroom?" Esme interrogates. Man, she can be like Charlie when it comes to stuff like this. And they're not even blood-related!

I'm actually waiting for Edward, to, you know, intercede or something, but _nooooo, _instead, he keeps quiet beside me. I decide that it's time Edward talks.

"Um, I don't know. Edward told me to put some of my things in there. It's no biggie, though, 'cause he has a _boyfriend, remember_?" I lie. Let's see if you'll still shut your trap with _that._

As desired effect, all eyes are on him now. "You mean, the cross-dresser one?" Carlisle queries.

"Yes," I confirm. I can hear Edward's low growl.

"Dad, Mom, I don't have a-" Edward starts.

"Edward!" I interrupt, looking pointedly at him. I don't know why I did that. Maybe I'm just not ready to tell them yet?


	6. SATURDAY, GOOD THING WE'RE FREE TODAY

**SOORRRRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY!**

* * *

**STILL SATURDAY**

**GOOD THING WE'RE FREE FOR THE DAY**

**EPOV**

"You are so not sleeping with me tonight," Bella threatens me as I back up the car and follow my parents' black Mercedes.

I chance a peek at her. "What? Why not?" Wow, I know that I gave her free reign in the relationship, but this is the first time she's actually used it. And I can say that I do not like it one bit.

"You fucking threw me to the wolves!" she screams. She can also be really animated when she's mad.

I snort. "No, I didn't. It's your fault. No one told you to walk around the apartment with no clothes on."

She scoffs. I'm sure she's even ready to kill me right now. She points a finger at me. "I still had time to put on some clothes if you only warned me earlier!"

I let out a heavy sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Well, don't think I forgot that you told them I have a boyfriend."

She just glares at me before crossing her arms and leaning on the window.

"Are you done now?" I glance at her sideways. She remains silent. "Fuck, Bella. I can't believe you're not gonna listen to me after all that shit you complained. So, what, you're the only one who's being fouled here, and I'll always be the bad guy?"

"Easy on the gas pedal, Edward," she reminds me. I didn't notice that.

"Yeah, yeah, I should listen to you 'cause you're always the right one," I mock.

She huffs. "You're unbelievable."


End file.
